Doing the opposite
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: This is a HarukaxSeiya fic! One sided love kind of! Seiya thinking about how he feels for Haruka, not exactly rhyming poetry! RR! This is kind of dodgy cause its a bit off, but it's the best I can do! Just read it! .


Sandra: Here's a SMS fic, based on my new obsessed couple: HarukaxSeiya  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Doing the opposite…  
  
*Seiya's P.O.V*  
  
Well, it's goodbye earth, good bye to my friends, and goodbye to her…  
  
I guess now that everything's over, I'll have to leave.  
  
You were always quite cute whenever I would see you,  
  
I never really wanted to separate from you.  
  
You would always insult me, yell at me, hit me,  
  
But the physical pain doesn't hurt me, it's the inner pain that does.  
  
I don't think I can love anyone so bad, someone that I would die for,  
  
No matter how tough I act when you insult me,   
  
I try to not let those words get to my heart.  
  
No matter what I have to go through,  
  
Whether it's a hurricane, or walk through the raging fire,  
  
That can't hurt me as much as you can do with your words.  
  
But no matter how much I try,  
  
I can't stop myself from doing the opposite.  
  
If I can't have your love,  
  
I don't think I'm any different from a shadow.  
  
If love like the fairy tales do exist,  
  
Why can't it happen to me?  
  
I'm scared that if I ever told you the truth,  
  
You would push me away and shatter my broken heart,  
  
I know that there won't be a chance for the two of us,  
  
You already found Michiru, you love her more.  
  
So I pretend that I like Usagi more,  
  
Just so I can see you, even if it is from afar.  
  
Why do I have to like you so much, there's so many to choose from,  
  
If you don't go for guys,  
  
I'll turn to a girl for you.  
  
Why don't you just give me a chance,  
  
And see that I can match up to her,   
  
I can sing, I can dance, I'll study day and night.  
  
Why don't we ever sit down and try to get along?  
  
Try talking things out and maybe get to know each other?  
  
You'd see what kind of person I can be,  
  
Just for you I would change,  
  
But because you fight with me,  
  
I do everything the opposite you say to do.  
  
You'd tell me to stay away from her,  
  
You'd tell me to leave the planet, and that I'm not wanted,  
  
I know what you mean, but my heart would change the meaning of those words.  
  
I resist from holding you, from touching your face,  
  
From stroking your short blonde hair,  
  
From kissing your lips to see if you taste like you do in my dreams.  
  
I think my life has changed completely since I first met you,  
  
Everything about you fascinates me.  
  
Your smile, your angered face.  
  
Your jealous face, your tomboy attitude.  
  
We were match made in heaven,  
  
You are a girl who prefers to dress as a boy.  
  
I'm a guy but my real form is a girl.  
  
I would clear all obstacles to be with you,  
  
But by doing so would only hurt you.  
  
When I saw you in Michiru's room,  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat,  
  
When you tried to hit me,   
  
I caught you and felt this shock of electricity.  
  
I know you felt it too, it's written in your eyes.  
  
But you tried to deny it,  
  
Just to protect your princess and your loved one.  
  
Maybe if I tried to do what you asked,  
  
Would you then rethink about me?  
  
But that doesn't matter once I reach my lonely planet,  
  
It means I'll never see you again, and where you are is my home…  
  
I wish I could change my ways,  
  
You say jump, I'd say no.  
  
You say stay, I would run.  
  
It's like you have this effect on me,  
  
Something I just can't stop myself from doing,  
  
Maybe when I can get a hold of myself, and do things the way you want,  
  
I'd come back to earth,  
  
Maybe you'd give me just one chance?  
  
I love you, I can't say it though,  
  
But I hope you can feel it as I glide across this midnight sky,  
  
Sayonara my Uranus angel,  
  
Sayonara my Haruka Ten'oh…  
  
OWARI  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Well what do you think, this is actually a relation to a song, but well, I am rubbish at translating things, and this is how it turned out for me.  
  
HOPE YOU GUYES LIKED IT!   
  
I supposed to make my UsagixSeiya continue, but I can't be bothered, my obsession is now with HarukaxSeiya!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
